Intravenous administration of sedative drugs is frequently used in conjunction with local anesthesia in a variety of dental procedures. Since sedation has come into popular use in dentistry, several agents have been introduced. Currently, techniques vary from using a single drug to using as many as a combination of four. The differences between the individual drugs as well as the rationale for using combinations of drugs has not been investigated adequately. Potential clinically significant differences between drugs may exist concerning such important parameters as peak sedation, duration of sedation, psychomotor performance, and memory. I propose to develop a model to evaluate drug effects on the above mentioned parameters. Various tests have been adapted or developed to evaluate simple motor coordination, complex psychomotor performance, short term and long term memory. A pilot study has been performed which demonstrated the preciseness and sensitivity of these tests. Subjects will be volunteers who normally would be receiving intravenous sedation for dental surgery. Subjects will be tested preoperatively and then postoperatively at 15 minutes, one hour, and then hourly for five more hours. Four, 7 milliter blood samples will be taken over the six-hour test period and assayed for parent drug and metabolites in order to correlate plasma concentrations of drug with behavioral effects. The surgeon and research nurse will give a subjective evaluation of the quality of sedation. Once the model is established, my future plans are to compare the spectrum of drugs commonly used for intravenous sedation. Of particular interest, is the contribution of each constituent in combination treatments.